Conventionally, such slide apparatus which can be installed in amusement grounds (called the water slider) known to date include the example disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. 2000-167254. The slide apparatus in this instance is provided with a running water device provided on a downhill surface of the slide. A user slides down with flowing water on a downhill surface.